Support is requested to permit participation in the cooperative clinical trials of Cancer and Leukemia Group B which is dedicated to improving the treatment of cancer. UAB will participate in: Phase II non-randomized studies using historical controls or randomized studies using concurrent population controls, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment in a series of patients with specific cancers; Phase III randomized comparison of two or more treatment plans. Emphasis is placed on multi-modality programs and adjuvant treatment programs. The above studies are directed against adult cancers, including leukemias, lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer, and other solid tumors. The various modalities being developed and tested include surgery, radiotherapy, cytotoxic drugs and biologic response modifiers. Pathology review will be stressed. In addition to Group studies as described, ancillary studies are encouraged. Thorough planning, careful review of data, and statistically sound evaluation of results are essential components. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of medical students, house officers and fellows which ensue.